The present invention relates to a power plug incorporating a built-in circuit breaker.
Power plugs incorporating a built-in circuit breaker are generally known, in that the circuit breaker has a reset button for, after the clearance of a circuit fault, resetting the circuit breaker back to the normal switched-on condition. The reset button is usually provided on one side of the power plug and its relative position (raised or lowered) indicates the operating condition of the circuit breaker.
The invention introduces an improved power plug of this type, which can provide a more noticeable indication of the circuit breaker condition.
According to the invention, there is provided a power plug comprising a body having opposite sides and an end, a plurality of terminal prongs extending from the end of the plug body, and a built-in circuit breaker operable between a normal condition enabling the power plug to connect a load to a mains power source and a tripped condition disconnecting the load upon the detection of a circuit fault, said circuit breaker including at least two members provided at the opposite sides of the plug body respectively, which members are simultaneously movable between a first position corresponding to the said normal condition and a second position corresponding to the said tripped condition, thereby providing an indication of the operating condition of the circuit breaker on either side of the plug body irrespective of the position of the plug body in use.
In a first preferred embodiment, one of the members is movable between a lowered position on the plug body corresponding to the said normal condition and a raised position corresponding to the said tripped condition
More preferably, said one member is a reset button for resetting the circuit breaker to the normal condition.
In a second preferred embodiment, one of the members is movable between a hidden position within the plug body corresponding to the said normal condition and an exposed position corresponding to the said tripped condition.
More preferably, the corresponding side of the plug body is formed with a recessed opening for exposing a lateral side of said one member extending into it from inside the plug body.
It is preferred that the circuit breaker includes at least one resiliently biassed movable contact for contacting one of the terminal prongs in the said normal condition and an actuator for moving the contact into contact with the terminal prong, and said one member is movable by the actuator.
More preferably, said one member is provided by a part fixed to the actuator.
Further more preferably, said one member is provided by an integral part of the actuator.
Advantageously, said one member is of a distinctive color.
In the second preferred embodiment, the other member is movable between a lowered position on the plug body corresponding to the said normal condition and a raised position corresponding to the said tripped condition.
More preferably, the two members are movable in opposite directions.